


Home

by brittyelaine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x18 coda, Angst, Coda, Drabble, Hell's Angel Coda, Idiots in Love, M/M, Season 11, Season 11 Coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittyelaine/pseuds/brittyelaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes, Sammy.  <i>Home.</i>  He belongs here.  At home.  With us.  With... With me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

"Home?"

"Yes, Sammy. _Home._ He belongs here. At home. With us. With... With me." Dean's defiant gaze faltered. Looking away from the knowing stare of his brother, he eyed the baseball in his hands before rolling it across the table to knock down the bottles laid out in front of Sam.

"Dean," Sam watched his brother as he re-gathered the now-scattered bottles. "Look, I'm not trying to be a dick, but I need a little honesty here. You keep talking about bringing him home, but, Dean... When have you ever really let this be his home?"

Closing his eyes tightly, Dean dropped his head, fists clenched around the edge of the table. "Sam," he warned, his voice little more than a growl. 

"No, Dean. Tell me. You say he's family, you say he belongs here. But think about it. When have you ever treated him that way? When have you ever let him know? Maybe if--"

"What?" Dean snapped. "Maybe what, Sam?"

"Maybe if he'd known, he wouldn't have thought he needed to say 'yes' to Lucifer to be helpful. Maybe--"

"You don't think I don't know that?" Dean shouted, swiping the table in a rage. The bottles fell to the floor, shattering as they hit the cold concrete. "You don't think I don't think about that every goddamn second of every day? I don't need you telling me how much I fucked up! How much I should have--" His voice faltered as he choked back a sob. "I should have told him, Sammy, but..." Hanging his head, he gripped the back of the chair as if it were his life force. "I was scared. And so damn stupid. All these years... I should've told him."

Sam remained silent for a moment, watching his brother. It pained him to see Dean like this, but it needed to be done. Dean needed to get past his stupid pride. He needed to see. Finally, with a heavy sigh, he stepped forward, laying a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Well, then. Like you said... Let's find that idiot and bring him home. So _you_ can stop being an idiot and tell him."

**Author's Note:**

> A quick Drabble that popped by for a visit at work. I've considered elaborating and continuing the story in multiple chapters. If that's something you'd like, leave your feedback!


End file.
